


Cover - The Minor Fall

by Ricechex



Series: Composing Hallelujah [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, The Minor Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover I made for The Minor Fall. First attempt at anything like this, and I have to say that I am actually rather happy with the end product.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - The Minor Fall

  


**Author's Note:**

> Did a colored version, like it much better. Even Creole liked it, so I'm currently ASDFGHJKL. ;)


End file.
